


Recrudescence

by PaintingPoetry169



Series: Transdimensional Arc [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Is not normal, Mystery man, Tyrone - Freeform, hmmm, the pine tree hat, transdimensional arc, whatever that is, wonder who that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingPoetry169/pseuds/PaintingPoetry169
Summary: Mystery Shack has been saved, Gideon's behind bars, and no sign of tax collectors. Everything is okay.Well. Except for that new person that Mabel seems to be fond of.That's not okay, because Dipper has suspicions...





	1. Tyrone

**Author's Note:**

> Not that happy with this one, but I don't know anything else I could do with it. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I got Alcor's character right in this, so any criticism on characterization is welcomed. Actually, the twins were pretty fun to write.
> 
> Also, this going to end up having another chapter, as it's getting to be a little longer than I expected. So, here's the first one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest is introduced, and Dipper's suspicions are stirred.

Dipper smiled at the sight of the Mystery Shack in a better condition than it had been before it had been crashed to pieces. The wind tousled the hair that still peeked out from under his hat. He breathed in happily and looked over at Mabel, who was equipped with a beaming smile.

“It looks just as it did before, Dip-dop!” She grinned, waving a hammer (wait, where had she gotten that?) around.

“Yeah.” His smile faltered. “Hey, Mabes, you think we should tell Grunkle Stan about the journals?”

Mabel’s grin shrank. “I think we should, Dipper. He should know what this,” she gestured at the scrapped remains of ‘Gideonland’ across the lawn. “was about.”

Dipper sighed. “Yeah, you're right.” He brought Journal Three out from his vest pocket and stared contemplatively at the cover. He titled the journal, and the metallic hand reflected light, as if winking over some hidden secret he didn't know about. It was a motion he's done multiple times when trying to figure out its secrets.

Out of nowhere, Mabel reached in and put her hand over the Journal’s, one finger sticking between two she didn't have. “Bap.”

Dipper looked at her. She was looking at him, a mellow smile across her face. “I gave it a high-five.” She brought her hand away, still maintaining eye contact with her brother. Dipper just stared at her in confusion.

“Why-?” He started, but was interrupted.

“You were making that face.” She explained her action. “The one that's all like, ‘Oh, no, I need to figure out this mystery or the whole universe will fall apart, oooh nooooo!” She said, altering her voice for the last half of the sentence.

Dipper chuckled. “I do not sound like that.” He protested lightly.

“Yes, you do!” She laughed, shoving him.

“Do not!” He shoved her back.

“Do!” Shove.

“Don't!” Shove.

“Do!” She pushed his hat down over his eyes.

“Hey!” He pushed up his hat and glared at her - playfully, of course. He rarely got angry at his sister.

“Hey dudes!” They both looked up at the sound of Wendy’s voice.

“Hi Wendy!” Mabel stood up, brushing off her skirt and running up to the redhead.

Dipper followed her, a second or two behind.

“God, am I glad that that sh_tstorm is over!” Wendy said, breathing in.

“I know, right!” Mabel agreed. “It's about time Gideon was behind bars!”

“Ugh, tell me about it.” Wendy groaned. “I'm just glad I won't see his powdered pompadour parading around town anymore.” The corner of her mouth twitched. “Heh. Unintentional alliteration.”

Dipper barked a laugh. Oh, wait, that was way too loud.

“But, I got my job back!” Wendy exclaimed, stretching her hands over her head. “Mystery Shack’s back in business, bitches!”

Almost in continuation to Wendy’s declaration, Grunkle Stan popped his head out of the front door of the Shack.

“Hey, slackers! Get in here, we got customers!” He slammed the door shut again.

Wendy looked back down at the two. “Welp. You heard the old man.” She grinned, and took off toward the Shack. The twins looked at each other.

“Don't worry, Dipper. Now’s not the time.” Mabel reassured her brother. “We got the Shack back. That's one victory. Even though we haven't figured out most of the mysteries, we still have a whole other half of the summer. We've still got time.”

Dipper considered. He knew she was right (she usually was), but he still had his doubts. What if he wasn't the great mystery-solver he thought he was? That was the one that screwed up his thinking the most. His own self-doubts.

And yet. He looked at his sister’s face. They were the Mystery Twins. Two. Not one. He sighed and returned her smile.

“Yeah. We've still got time.”

Her smile deepened and she straightened her posture. “There's the spirit! Now let's go help Grunkle Stan with the new customers, or as he likes to call them, wallets-with-legs!” She broke into a run.

Dipper smiled after her and shoved the journal into his vest pocket and began jogging to the door.

He was not alone. They were the Mystery Twins.

 

-_

 

“Twenty-five, thirty, aaaand that's a ten so,” Wendy filed another green slip of a ten onto the already large stack. “that makes 540 dollars and 78 cents for today.” She dropped the stack sideways onto the front desk between her hands and righted it into a neater pile.

“Wow.” Mabel said, looking down at the stack. “For Gravity Falls, that's pretty good.”

“I know.” Wendy grinned. “And I get more pay.”

“Alright!” They all jumped at the sudden appearance of Grunkle Stan, who was eyeing the stack of money with a greedy grin stretched across his face. “How much did get today!”

“540 dollars and 78 cents!” Mabel answered.

Stan whistled and pocketed the money. Wendy reached out a hand expectantly.

“Ugh,” Stan grunted. “Fine, fine. How much d’you want?” He counted out thirty dollars from the stack and handed it to Wendy.

“Okay, you lazy slugs. We need to get the Shack cleaned up for tomorrow. Dipper, you sweep. Mabel, you're on dusting, and Wendy, restock. “Oh, and Soos, you can mop.”

“And you?” Dipper asked.

“In my chair in front of the TV.” Stan grinned, and took off through the door to the house.

“Figured.” Dipper said dejectedly.

He sighed, and headed towards the store closet to grab the broom for his slave labor chore. The others crowded around him, trying to get their needed supplies for their assigned tasks.

He walked across the uneven floor of the Shack and began sweeping on a spot that looked dirty. Despite knowing that Grunkle Stan did care about him, it didn't alleviate his trials much.

Dipper sighed, moving his sweep motion towards the main counter, where Mabel had chosen her place to clean. He kept moving backwards, toward the counter.

Ugh.

This was boring. Seeking distraction, his eyes glazed over and his mind went elsewhere, leaving the control stick on autopilot. His mind wandered to the journal. He really should tell Stan. He should at least know that this place was inhabited by monsters. Well, odd things is better to describe them. I mean, a plaidypus? You can't just come up with those sorts of things.

Speaking of weird things, how were things with Bill going to unfold? He didn't seem to like the twins much after what happened, (they were gaining a lot of enemies this summer…) and it looked like he wanted revenge. Well. He had been able to take care of a nemesis intent on killing him before. But, his treacherous mind added, but, Gideon was mortal. Not a demon from the 4th dimension and beyond!

He was, unfortunately, interrupted in his pondering by a spray of cleaning solute to the face.

“Agh!” He rubbed his face quickly. “Mabel! You're gonna get me poisoned!” He opened his eyes and blinked rapidly, trying to clear away the sting.

“Psshh!” Mabel waved the comment away with the hand holding the deadly spray. It sloshed innocuously around the bottle. Actually, no, not innocently. You can’t look innocent when you have a puke green colored liquid with unidentifiable clogs of muck in it.

“It wouldn't get you poisoned!” She turned around the bottle to show a face drawn on it in sharpie, complete with googly eyes. “Mr. Sanitizer wants people to be happy! And clean! BOP!” She pushed the trigger back, aiming towards Dipper’s face.

Dipper knew better this time, and put up his hands in a shield to avoid it. “Does Mr. Sanitizer cover sanity along with countertops?” He muttered, letting his hands fall to his sides again.

Unexpectedly, the front door to the Shack swung open, and all eyes turned toward it.

Through it stepped a young man, probably around his early twenties, dressed in a crisp white shirt with a bowtie around the neck, and black slacks and shoes. Overall, better dressed than anyone in Gravity Falls would be.

Soos was the first to speak up to this new guest. “Sorry, dood, but we're closed.” He pointed to the sign.

The man looked surprised, and looked at the sign, words backwards from the inside.

He smacked a hand to his forehead. “Oh, no, I didn't see!” He cried with obvious false shock and regret. “I'm so sorry!” He turned back to them. “But I wasn't able to get here today in time before it closed! Is it okay if I make a final purchase? I promise I'll get here in hours next time!”

Dipper looked at Wendy, wondering how she took this surprise visit. Her expression looked blank as she studied the man. Finally, she shrugged. “Sure, man, just don't take too long. Boss’ orders.” And she turned back to the shelves.

“Thank you!” The man looked relieved. He walked through the gift shop, appearing to look at other shelves of merchandise but he seemed like he was ultimately heading toward one specific shelf.

Dipper noticed that as he looked around his expression became one of wistfulness, and melancholy. Almost, Dipper realized with a start, as though he had been here before.

He finally stopped at the shelf of pine tree hats like the one Dipper was wearing at the exact same moment. He picked through the trucker hats, in an obvious attempt at stalling. They were literally all the same, cheap, kind of hat. You could just pick one and not miss any of the others.

Everyone but Dipper had gotten back to cleaning by a few seconds in. Dipper heard Mabel spray the mystery liquid behind him. It wasn't that hard too, as it sounded like a dog toy that was being brutally tortured. Eventually, she noticed him staring and prodded him in the back.

“Hey. Stop staring.” She scolded, pausing on the ‘dusting’ job.

“I'm not staring,” he shot back at her. “And he looks way too suspicious to just be picking up a measly hat.” He told her. “Who wears stuff like that,” he gesture toward the man’s get-up. “in Gravity Falls!”

“Maybe he's from out-of-town.” Mabel suggested, her shoulders lifting up in a small shrug.

“Out-of-town?” Dipper asked. “But he looked like he knew this place before, and was looking for it. People that come here usually just stumble on it and then forget about it. They don't go actively looking for it.” He reasoned.

Mabel groaned quietly. “Ugh, Dippingsauce! It's not our place to judge how this person lives! If he likes to be that way, he can!” She held up the dirty rag and the bottle of ‘cleaning spray’. “Now let's get these over with, hm?”

“...okay.” He bent down and began to sweep again, but kept shooting glances at the man, who was seriously taking too much time with this. Really, though, how long does it take to pick out a hat from about 30 identical others?

One specific time he glanced over at him, the man whipped his head to look at him with a piercing gaze. A streak of panic like cold water trickled down his spine. He broke the glare and looked back down at the broom floor quickly.

“Okay, I think I'll have this one.” The man announced finally, waving a hat around.

“Okay, man. That'll be 20 dollars.” Wendy said. Don't question the price. Because Grunkle Stan will not answer, only distract you with a new, more expensive thing.

“Okay!” He reached into a pocket (wait, was that there before?) and pulled out a twenty. “Here you go,” he handed it to her and plopped the hat over his fluffy hair. “Thank you for allowing me in here, I'll be off now.” He headed towards the door, then paused.

“Oh! And Dipper,” the boy’s eyes widened in response to his name. He hadn't told him his name! “staring is a bit rude. Anyways, see you soon!” And the door slammed behind him.

“I didn't tell him my name!” Dipper freaked out at Mabel. She bit her lip.

“I noticed that too.” She remarked.

“I told you there's something off about him!” He hissed.

“Well, we're the Mystery Twins. We’ll figure it out, right?” Her braces glinted in the evening light.

“Yeah, yeah. We'll figure it out. We need to study him, his actions.” Dipper tapped a finger to his chin thoughtfully.

Mabel raised an eyebrow. “You do realize that it kind of sounds like you're suggesting we stalk him, Dip.”

Dipper reflected on that. Yeah…she was right on that…his sister was right on a lot of things, really.

“Rein it in a bit there, Dipster.” Mabel suggested, only half playfully. “And who knows, he might have just heard your name thrown around before actually coming into the Shack.” She reasoned.

“Like, staring through the window like a creep?” Dipper smiled.

“No!” Mabel punched him playfully. “You know what I mean!”

“Do I?”

“I should hope so,” Mabel snorted. “If not, you may need to get your twin-tuition checked.”

“‘Twin-tuition?” Dipper asked, making a sweep of the broom. “Really?”

“What? It goes together!” Mabel grinned, spraying another splash of mystery-liquid onto the counter and wiping it away.

Dipper shook his head.

Only Mabel.

-_

As it turned out, that would not be the last of Mystery Man. He came in through a whole one and a half weeks, all in which Dipper was able to get some (read: not as much as he wanted) information squeezed out of him.

Some of the more important points were:

He went by Tyrone. Last name was never mentioned.

He was familiar with the workings of Gravity Falls, wasn't surprised by Mabel mentioning the gnomes. Obviously not a tourist.

Has almost a full closet of the same clothes. Seriously, it never changed! And there was this little winged-star shaped pendent pinned on the right side of his shirt that was probably worth noting.

His eyes gave Dipper the heebie-jeebies.

Dipper hadn't noticed a speck of dust on him. Like, ever.

He wore his Pine Tree hat almost as constantly as Dipper.

And most importantly, somehow became friends with his sister.

 

“Come on, Dipper! He's just a little odd!” Mabel insisted as he sat on his bed, looking at his board of evidence for ‘Tyrone’.

“No. He's more than that Mabel.” Dipper said firmly, sticking a pen in his mouth. “He’s not normal, that's for sure. But I've come to question; is he even human?”

Mabel groaned. “Diiiper! Your paranoia has gone way too far! He's just this cool not-so-normal guy who knows a lot about Gravity Falls!”

“It's only paranoia when things aren't out to get you.” Dipper said matter-of-factly, tracing one of the yarn strings and muttering under his breath.

“Uuugggghhhh. Dippeeerrrrrr!” Mabel exclaimed in exasperation. She flounced down on her bed, laying back.

“Well, I'm going to go downstairs to see him.” She sat up again. “He should be here about now.” She stood up and brushed off her sweater, then bounced downstairs.

Dipper paused when she left. She was right. He was probably going a bit hard on the guy. He had probably just explored and read a lot on the town, was a naturally odd person like the rest of Gravity Falls, and Dipper had been overreacting.

He sighed, taking the mangled pen out of his mouth. He crawled off of his messy bed and looked over it. That's when he remembered the Journal. Right, they wanted to let Grunkle Stan know about it. He still hadn't gotten to that, with the new appearance of Tyrone.

He shook off the thought, placing it in the ‘I'll do it later’ bin, and followed his sister’s steps downstairs.


	2. The Mabel-tastic Scavenger Hunt Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Tyrone interaction at last!

He heard his sister’s voice greeting Tyrone before he saw her. Her bright, peppy voice ringing like a bell through the lull of the afternoon.

“Hello, Mabel,” the man replied back, tone laid-back. He ruffled her hair, a lazy, irritating smile across his face. He sounded happy to see her. Too happy for Dipper.

Mabel grinned, punching him lightly on the arm. A gesture usually reserved for Dipper. Which did not help Tyrone’s case on appealing to the male twin one bit. Pushing away his anger, Dipper sucked in a breath and walked into the front of the Shack.

Tyrone looked up, expression shifting to one of friendly surprise at his entry. “Hello, Dipper,” he said. He was still wearing the Pine Tree hat. “I know a lot about you.” He backtracked quickly. “From your sister!” He coughed awkwardly. “She really cares about you.” He paused, then straightened his posture, holding out a hand. “It's a pleasure to meet you.”

Dipper tipped his hat further down his head, arms crossed, looking Tyrone over. He didn't look like he was inhuman, but Dipper still had that feeling, you know? The one that says that this is not right. So he kept staring suspiciously at the open hand in a grouch.

Until he saw Mabel’s glaring face move out ominously from behind Tyrone’s back. He would have laughed if it were in different circumstances. In fact, he had to bite back a smile, which, in turn, made Mabel have to stifle a grin too. She still had a look that could kill, though, so he uncrossed his arms and begrudgingly accepted the handshake.

The man had a firm grip, and his hand was also a little clammy? “It really is nice to meet you, Dipper.” Tyrone said.

Dipper looked up to meet his gaze. The expression on Tyrone’s face was…odd, for lack of better word. It could be compared to the first time he came in the Shack - wistful. It spoke of bittersweet memories, musty, old accomplishments that didn't matter anymore, the loss of people that matter…

Dipper realized he had been staring straight into Tyrone’s eyes through the shake, and he snapped out of it, breaking contact. He ended the shake and shoved his hands into his vest pockets. He felt dizzy, and had the pulsing of a headache blooming in the back of his head.

He pressed a hand to his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut. “Urgh,” he opened his eyes again and swung his arm back down to his side. He turned back to the stairs, wondering if he could leave. “Y’know, I think I might just-!” His sentence was cut off by someone grabbing onto the back

“Nope!” Mabel grabbed his arm to herd him back to the front. “You're staying! We are going to do a fun, group activity together!”

“But!” Dipper protested, free limb flailing towards the stairs. “Mabel, I have a headache!” He tried to use his newly acquired in his favor, but it didn't go the way he wanted.

“Oh, psshh!” She waved her hand, letting go of his in front of the counter. “You've stayed up past midnight and still gotten through the day! You'll be fine!”

He rubbed his arm. Mabel had a surprisingly strong grip, if you could believe it. He pushed up his hat. “Mabel-!”

Mabel put a finger up to his mouth. “Sshhh, brother dear. I have an idea, and when Mabel gets an idea, it must be pursued.” She paused. “However crazy and irrational.” She added, pulling herself up to sit on the counter. “And I feel that this is a good one.”

She pulled out a notepad from behind the cashier counter and sat back up. “Okay,” she started, Dipper crossed his arms in a grump. “Operation Get-Tyrone-and-Dipper-to-Be-Best-Friends is a go!” She finished with a scratch of a gel pen. She looked up at them with a beaming smile.

“So! What are things both of you like to do?” Mabel leaned forward, clicking the pen absentmindedly.

Tyrone shrugged. “I like reading, also like candy, mostly chocolate, but any is cool. Cryptids and other creatures are pretty interesting. Obviously. Heh, heh, why else would I come here?” He laughed breathily. Awkwardly, Dipper noticed. He's uncomfortable. Maybe something to hide?

“That's great!” Mabel scribbled something down on the notepad. “And Dipper?”

“I'm your twin, Mabel.” He stated flatly. “I don't think you don't need to interrogate me.”

“Come on, Dipdop!” She urged. “Please? It's more fun this way!”

He let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine.” He thought for a moment. “I...like to read, I guess.” Then his mind shot to Tyrone. “I also like mysteries.”

Mabel gasped so dramatically that both Dipper and Tyrone looked up at her in concern. “Tyrone likes mysteries too!!!” She looked at said man. “Don't you, Tyrone!”

Still slightly caught off-guard by the gasp, Tyrone nodded. “Yeah, I like mysteries.”

Writing something down on the pad, Mabel babbled on. “That's perfect! That is so, so perfect!” She looked up from writing, tucking back a stray strand of her brown hair, then jumped off the counter.

“We could have a scavenger hunt!” She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. “We could go all around town and find the things, or, or places!” She said, stuttering out of excitement.

“I don't know, Mabes,” Dipper said dubiously. “You need to think about

“I think that sounds wonderful, Mabel!” Of course Tyrone had to butt his arrogant head in. Dipper grated his teeth in silence as he said it. “Maybe we can break the ice on Dipper here!”

He was grinning. That grin was evil, decided Dipper.

“Thanks, Tyrone.” Mabel was grinning back at him! “Good to know someone appreciates my ideas.” She shot a glare at her brother.

Dipper opened his mouth in protest. He never said he didn't appreciate it! “What! Mabel, I appreciate your ideas, I just get the brunt of most of them!”

“Woah there, woah there,” Tyrone stepped in between the two of them, waving his hands complacently. “Let’s not get into an arguement here. You know you both don’t really mean it.”

The two went silent, but Mabel still crossed her arms, an expression not unlike Dipper’s a moment before across her face.

“And, hey,” Tyrone pointed out. “We have a Mabel-tacular event to get to, right?”

And just like that Mabel bounced back. “Yeah!” she exclaimed, looking back on her notepad. “Don’t worry, boys! I’ll have this thing planned out in no time!”

“That’s not possible.” Dipper muttered, and was met with glares from both occupants of the room. He swallowed.

Then Mabel started talking about how awesome this is going to be, and how she really thinks you’ll like it, even though Dipper is a big moodypants (“Am not!”). Then Tyrone laughs and says if she thinks he’ll like it they’ll both like it, which was weird. And annoying.

-_

Today was the day.

After three days of intense planning, The Mabel-tacular Scavenger Hunt was put in place. From what he had heard from his sister, it was, in fact, all over town. There would be a big surprise at the end, and that hopefully Tyrone and Dipper would be ‘besties’ according to Mabel. (To which Dipper had scoffed, saying that no, that most likely wouldn’t happen, Mabes.)

The day started with a bang. Literally. I mean, what else would you expect, it’s Mabel.

Dipper had stayed up late that night, agonizing over the fact that Tyrone is not a human and if he isn’t what else could he be. He had stayed up until the alarm on his side table had read in blocky letters, 12:30 A.M.

So, Dipper had, understandably, been looking forward to sleeping in the next morning, as it was a weekend. So, when his 8 am alarm beeped robotically, he had shut it off with one sleepy hand and curled back around.

Snuggling up the one or two messy sheets on his bed, he sighed pleasantly and relaxed, letting go of the stress and hopefully the bags under his eyes.

He could hear the birds calling melodically from outside the window, and the early creaks and groans from the sounds of the Shack; Grunkle Stan probably getting up (or not, that's also possible) the rickety plumbing.

He felt himself drifting back to lovely, restful sleep.

. . .

“GOOD MORNING, BRO-BRO!!!!” Accompanied by the sound of a party horn.

Dipper shouted out in surprise, jumping up and clutching the bedsheets protectively. His heart was beating, quick as a frightened deer.

Mabel laughed and pulled out her notepad of schemes. “But seriously.” she said, her voice turning to a more serious tone. “Today's the big day!”

“Big day?” he asked, voice weak. He was pretty sure that at least 5 years had been taken off of his regular lifespan.

“Yeah!” she exclaimed, flashing the notepad his way.

He squinted, trying to read her loopy handwriting. “‘Mabel’s Fun-tacular Scavenger Hunt.’” He leaned back. “Huh.”

“Yeah! It's gonna be all over town! And I even managed to make it kind of code-ey without anyone’s help!” She paused, tapping her pen against her chin. “At least that's what Grunkle Stan said.”

There was a moment of silence from Mabel.

“Anyway!” She hopped back to the explanation. “Tyrone should be here in about twenty minutes, and then we can get started! I organized it so we would have lunch at the Greasy Diner at around one, then maybe if we're fast we can get the hunt finished by about four.” she listed off information as Dipper yawned and sat back, zoning out. Ugh. He did need more sleep. But there were also mysteries that needed to be solved. He sighed lightly to himself.

“...and that is pretty much what might happen.” Mabel beamed.

Dipper just stared at her wearily, too tired to do anything else.

“Let’s get going! Breakfast in five!” and she trotted out the door.

Dipper groaned and got himself moving. He stretched with a yawn, then looked around for a relatively clean shirt.

Whatever ended up happening today, it was going to be a wild ride.

-_

He stumbled off the last step, stifling a yawn behind his hand. The smell of pancakes wafted through the creaky house, summoning up the reminder that a living human being needed to eat.

He walked into the kitchen and plopped down at a chair.

“‘Bout time!” Mabel greeted happily. She flipped a pancake sloppily, not caring about the droplets of pancake batter splattering on her nightgown. “Made one special for you,” she set down the spatula and slid a plate across the table.

He looked up at her, unamused. “I’m really not sure if this is edible, Mabel.” He gestured to the crispy black chip-thing on his plate.

Mabel laughed. “Yeah, yeah, ‘M jus’ kidding. Here,” she replaced the plate with one that looked more glittery than the last. It was slightly crispy on the edges, and had ‘edible’ glitter, but overall it looked okay. Concluding that this was probably the best he was going to get that day, he shrugged and picked it up, wincing as he bit into it, but swallowing nonetheless.

He decided to wait until lunch.

“I smell food!” Grunkle Stan walked through the doorway, stretching his arms and cracking his back. He grunted and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. “So, Mabel, watcha cookin’ up this time?”

Mabel showed a pancake much like the one she had given Dipper. “Pancakes with edible glitter!” she announced happily. “Though I might have messed up on the temp just a bit…”

The morning continued on like this without a hitch. There was a little joking, and some telling of plans for Grunkle Stan, and then it was finally time to go.

“Dipper!” Mabel called from the sink. “Go out into the front and watch for Tyrone, and I’ll be right there. I gotta get dressed.” and she fled up the stairs.

Ugh. Did he have to? He re-e-e-a-a-ally didn’t want to. He sighed. He didn’t want to make Mabel even angrier at him. So, he walked out to the front with resignation.

“Hey there, kid.”

Dipper started, not crying out an embarrassing noise, what made you think that?

Tyrone laughed. Ugh. The nerve of that guy. Dipper crossed his arms and maybe grumbled some choice words he had learned from Wendy and Stan.

“Chill, there, Little Dipper!”

Okay. That was it. How dare he. He spun his way to face that terrible Tyrone, ready to give him a piece of his mind.

“OK.” He started, pointing his finger like talking to a young child. “I’ve been pretty much going low on you for the past week, and you’ve been a complete jerk! You are not normal, I don’t even think you’re human!” he felt a twinge of satisfaction when he saw Tyrone’s face at that. Was that a confirmation? “I’m only being polite to you for Mabel, otherwise I would be…” he trailed off. Um, what would he do? He knew he couldn’t beat him up. “I would be keeping Mabel away from you. Along with myself.”

When he looked at Tyrone again, he was expecting something like shock, or apologetic. He did not, however, expect the man to look...depressed?

Dipper’s angry expression fell a bit. Great. Now he felt guilty.

Now this was just awkward.

Tyrone looked up at Dipper, and he could see tears welling up in his eyes, oh joy, Dipper, good job. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Tyrone beat him to it.

“I'm sorry.”

Dipper’s brow furrowed in confusion. “No, I should be saying sorry!” He admitted, a little reluctantly, but he was guilty.

“I'm sorry,” Tyrone repeated. He didn't look like he had heard him. “I'm sorry that you have to deal with me, and I've actually probably been a real jerk to you, and really I'm just sorry that you have to deal with all of this,” he gestured to himself. “but I have to do this, because if not kind of bad things will happen. Really, the only reason I came to the Mystery Shack is because I was bored, and didn't think of the consequences.” He inhaled. “I knew of them, but I didn't think of them. So, I'm sorry, Dipper Pines.”

Dipper only stared, stunned, trying to rally his brain into what to say. “I, um, ah, no, it's, it's fine, I'm...I’m sorry, too. I've been a jerk to you too.”

“Are you sure?” Tyrone asked.

Dipper nodded slowly. “Yeah. Yeah. You okay, man? I don't mean what I said earlier…” That was a lie. He had meant it, but now? Maybe Mabel had a point. She always saw the best in everyone.

Tyrone sniffed, but waved it off. “No, no, you're right. You shouldn't trust me. I can be unpredictable sometimes.” He laughed hollowly.

Silence in the Shack. Awkward. Silence.

Dipper swung his foot at the floor absently, blowing his bangs. “So, heard you like to read?” That was a lousy attempt at conversation. Even for Dipper.

Nonetheless, Tyrone launched into the topic, probably happy that the silence was broken. Dipper listened respectively, eventually getting more casual by the minute. By the time Mabel had come downstairs, the two were actively debating what made a good mystery novel.

And with the smile that got on Mabel’s face, Dipper thought that the day might turn out pretty good anyways.


	3. The Mabel-tastic Scavenger Hunt Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really just a filler chapter, bc i apparently had a pt.1 so there ought to be a pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so im back. sorry about the unplanned hiatus...
> 
> *drops this here*
> 
> enjoy?

“Okay!” Mabel grinned from the front seat of the Mystery Shack tour cart. She jangled the key and then shoved it into the ignition, causing a grating, rumbling sound to come from the engine. “Finally we're off!” She stepped on the gas pedal enthusiastically. Maybe a bit too enthusiastically, Dipper thought as he felt his thankfully empty stomach get left behind. 

 

“Okay, guys, here's your first clue,” she said, handing Dipper a piece of paper. He took it and read it.

 

“Wait,” he said. “this is in code!” He exclaimed. “And I don't have my decoder handy with me right now!” Gosh dang it! Mabel had it! Now at least he knew why he hadn't been able to find it for the whole week. Not like he actually needed it, but it was a just in case kind of thing, y’know?

 

Tyrone clicked his tongue from the seat behind Dipper. “Let me see it. I'm pretty good with codes.” 

 

“Do you have them memorized or something?” Dipper half-joked. 

 

“Mm, something like that.” Came the answer from the back seat. 

 

Of course.

 

He began to move his hand in Tyrone’s direction, then paused. He still didn't trust him, he just understood him a bit more… Ah, heck it. “...okay.” Dipper reached behind him to hand Tyrone the slip of paper. He felt it get taken, and he retracted his arm. “So?”

 

“Well, give me a second,” Tyrone pouted, but answered seriously a moment after. “That looks like atbash, actually. Anyone know the alphabet backwards?” He chuckled, shrugging sheepishly.

 

Dipper facepalmed. This was going to be entertaining, at the least.

 

-_

 

“Y’know, this wasn’t half bad,” Dipper admitted as the cart pulled up into the gravelly driveway of the Mystery Shack. 

 

“Yeah, you certainly made my saturday much more entertaining than it ordinarily had been planned for, Mabel!” Tyrone complimented as Mabel hit on the brake, jerking the cart softly to a stop. 

 

“Well, of course it was, it was Mabel-Assured to be awesome!” she pulled the keys out of the ignition and rested against the seat. 

 

“Although I don't know why you had to put the final code as ‘you two are dorks,’” Dipper pointed out flatly.

 

Mabel giggled. “It's only true!” she defended.

 

“Is not!” Dipper protested, feeling his face heat up.

 

“It is,” Mabel corrected, leaning back against her chair with smug smirk. 

 

“Not.” Dipper crossed his arms grumpily.

 

“Uh, not to butt in,” Tyrone added. “but yes, you are a dork.” Dipper whipped his head around to focus his glare on him. The latter put his hands up in a placating gesture. “No mean to offend!” He said hurriedly. “Just saying, yes, you are. Heh, you’re not alone, though! I've been called a dork more than once.” He paused thoughtfully. “More than I can count, really.”

 

“See!” Mabel crowed triumphantly. “Dork!” 

 

Dipper didn't even bother defending himself this time. He just rolled his eyes and stepped out of the cart. He heard Mabel get out with him, followed by Tyrone, who stretched out his limbs after what had been somewhat three hours of being cramped up in a golf cart. 

 

“Well, this has been fun, but I have things to do.” Tyrone proclaimed, straightening. 

 

“Like what?” Mabel questioned teasingly. “Reading more nerd books?” 

 

Tyrone laughed at that. “Not that that isn't a good idea, but I do have a…job of sorts.” Dipper had a hard time believing that, honestly. The only times he'd seen Tyrone were…only in the Shack, really. He had never noticed him outside of his hours of hanging out with Mabel. 

 

He felt that little part in his head saying, ‘Suspicious,’ but he set it somewhere else to examine more closely later.

 

Tyrone shuddered. “Really, I'm just glad we're out of that forest. It's insane in there. And the aspen trees? Feels like they're watching me.”

 

Dipper nodded. Had to agree with that. Ever since the Bill incident… 

 

“What if we went out there and found one with a triangle around it?” Mabel piped up. She giggled. “Illuminati confirmed!” She grinned, holding a triangle up to her eye.

 

“Ugh. Mabel. Bill?” He reminded her weakly. 

 

Her eyes widened and she dropped her hands to her sides. “Whoops. Yeah…”

 

Tyrone shuddered again. “He's creepy.” Dipper nodded, staring off into space. Tyrone coughed. “The illuminati is creepy too. How do you feel about conspiracy theories on that, again, Dipper?” 

 

And with that they went inside the Mystery Shack to get a cold can of Pitt and talk about how the government was totally controlled by lizard-people, Mabel, you just refuse to see the signs!

  
  


(It would only be later, when the other residents of the house are asleep that Dipper would realize that Tyrone should have no reason to know about Bill Cipher.)

 

 


	4. The Truth is Stranger Than My Own Worst Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is THE chapter. 
> 
> Yeah. 
> 
> THAT one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...final chapter!
> 
> So many brackets....
> 
> Hope it's everything you're hyped up for!!

And thus, the theories and suspicions came back full force.

 

“Mabel, Mabel, Mabel, Mabel!!”

 

“Whadyawant, Dipstick?” Mabel asked hazily. “It's like, the middle of the night.” She rolled over in her bed to face her brother, an unimpressed expression across her face.

 

“Actually, it's three forty-three am.” He corrected. “Okay, okay, okay,” Dipper began, hyped up on nerves and paranoia. “So you remember yesterday? When we were talking? To Tyrone?”

 

“Yeah. Still don't know why this is so important you had to wake up your dearest sister at three in the am.” She confronted doubtfully.

 

“Okay, and actually, it's pretty late in three, and I've been up since 2 thinking about this so I totally could've woken you up earlier be lucky for what you get.”

 

“Dipper!”

 

“But back to the point,” Dipper ran a hand through his hair, mussing it all up further than it had been before. “We were talking about the aspen trees, and how creepy they actually are? And you were like, Illuminati?” He mimicked her motion, framing his eye with a triangle formed from his hands.

 

She nodded, still doubtful.

 

“And then I reminded you of Bill? And then,” he paused a bit, probably for effect. “Tyrone _agreed_.”

 

“Dipper I'm still tired. Why is this…” She trailed off as her mind began to process. “Okay, I see how this is important and kinda crazy, but I'm still tired, so please think it out  for me, Dip.”

 

Dipper inhaled. “If Tyrone knows about Bill, who no one else knows about other than Soos, you, and me, plus that other demon, that could only mean two things. One, Tyrone is somehow connected to the other or both demons, two, the theory that I had earlier; Tyrone _is_ the other demon.”

 

When Dipper looked back up at Mabel, he saw understanding written clearly across her face.

 

“Okay, I'm beginning to get why this is so big.” She admitted.

 

“Yyyyeah!!” Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Alright. We gotta find out if he's connected to the demon! C’mon, Mabes, y’gotta let me try!”

 

Mabel thought for a second before nodding slowly. “Bill does sound like big stuff...so...I'll let you ‘conduct an investigation’ or whatever it is you do.”

 

Dipper grinned. “Thanks, Mabel!” He turned around, about to head back to his bed when Mabel spoke again.

 

“But nothing creepy!” She instructed. “None of your weird chants and stuff! And no intruding on personal space!”

 

Dipper nodded quickly. He was better than that! How bad did she think he was at this?

 

“Great,” Mabel conceded. “Now go to bed, dipstick.” And with that she rolled over, pulling the blankets all the way up to her chin.

 

Dipper rolled his eyes and padded back over to his bed. He crawled up and onto it, sitting crisscrossed. He pulled out his notepad - the one that was worn through with pen marks and ink blots from when he burst the pen. He grabbed his latest pen that hadn't been chewed to oblivion yet and stared down at the blank page of the pad he was on. Absentmindedly, the pen made its way up to his mouth and he began to bite it.

 

“Now,” he mumbled around the writing utensil. “what are some things that can possibly expose Tyrone Evergreen…”

 

-_

 

The first idea he played out with was spells. Well, they were more on the level of jinxes. Smaller spells that made a demon stay out of the building.

 

They must have been phony, or Tyrone was human (which Dipper refused to believe, because the evidence was there, how could you ignore it). Either way they did not work.

 

-_

 

The next thing he tried were sigils, the kind that could banish a demon and/or detect one. Dipper carved sigils on every doorway into the Mystery Shack, as he was determined. Not that he wasn’t sure if he only needed to put one and it was all okay or if he needed to put it all entryways.

 

(Tyrone walked right past them like they hadn’t even been there. Oh well. Dipper had other ideas he hadn’t tried yet.)

 

-_

 

After those two fails, he had decided to try the binding circle. He thought that a binding circle could be a bit much…

 

(But he still drew one on a paper and tried to get it close to Tyrone. That one didn’t work, though Dipper was pretty sure that one was on him. He had no idea how to draw those. Too many weird squiggles.)

 

-_

 

“Dipperrrrrr!” Mabel groaned, spinning around in the spinny chairs. “Come on!” she pushed, settling herself upright to face Dipper, who was frantically typing something on the old computers inhabiting a corner of The Gravity Falls Public Library. “It’s been like, five whole hours!” she rubbed her eyes wearily.

 

“Mabel, it’s been an hour and a half, and I just found another website that’s helpful.” Dipper chided, pen in his mouth as he scrolled down the page.

 

“Website?” Mabel echoed doubtfully. “More like another unreliable, stupid, weird Yahoo answers page with spelling like people forgot the alphabet.” she corrected grumpily.

 

Dipper made a sound of indignation and pulled the pen out of his mouth to write something down in the worn notebook next to him. “It’s our only chance, Mabes.”

 

“More like _your_ only chance,” she frowned, leaning back to kick herself into a spin on the chair. “ _I’m_ only trying to be friends with the guy. He’s actually pretty nice!”

 

“But he may also be a demon!” Dipper brought up again, turning back to the blocky computer. “I _will_ figure it out!” he said with stubborn determination.

 

For a moment only the clacking of keyboard keys and the creaking of the chairs were the only things audible in the library.

 

“Alright then, Dipper.” Mabel said finally.

 

Silently acknowledging his sister’s resignation(?), Dipper scrolled down the page he was on at the moment, (which, was, admittedly, a weird yahoo answers page (which was not something he would admit aloud to Mabel)) and leaned in closer to the screen.

 

Mabel fiddled with the cuff of her sweater sleeve, bored, and debated whether stealing Dipper’s notepad to doodle on would be worth it or not. The side that was for taking Dipper’s notepad was just beginning to rule over when she heard a small gasp from the computer.

 

“What?” She leaned over from her spinny chair, trying to get a look at what he found now.

 

Dipper only narrowed his eyes. This one _had_ to work. And if it didn’t…

 

Well, he’d just figure another thing out. Right?

 

Right.

 

-_

 

“Wait, how the h_ll did you get _holy water??!”_ Wendy asked him, stunned, as he held up a small vial filled with, yes, indeed, holy water.

 

Dipper and Mabel were in the gift shop of the Shack with Wendy. After she had asked what he was doing, because, responsibility or whatever, they had explained what they were planning to do (with Mabel interjecting every so often to correct details he had mistaken).

 

“Oh, y’know,” he smiled, brushing off some nonexistent dirt from his vest. “You can find some prettyyy odd things in the Shack.”  


“Wait, what is this about the Shack?”

 

“But that isn’t what this is all about,” Dipper brought the serious attitude back again and began pacing restlessly.

 

“Woah, woah, wait, I’m still confused.”

 

Disregarding Wendy’s confused questions, Dipper plowed on. “Just getting the water doesn’t mean that we have him. So!” he spun to face the two others in the room. “Any ideas?”

 

“Uh, we could give him a glass of water?” Wendy supplied, shrugging her shoulders.

 

“Eh, that might look really horrifying.” Dipper perked up excitedly. “Or we could [insert highly ridiculous and unfeasible plan that couldn’t possibly work with the current circumstances and budget Stan has here]”

 

“OOOHH!!! We could have a water balloon fight!!” Mabel jumped, throwing up her arms. “I packed water balloons!!” She pulled a neon green, uninflated water balloon out from her pocket triumphantly.

 

Dipper considered it. “...you might be onto something, Mabel.”

 

Mabel waved away the comment, blowing a raspberry. “Of course I am, Dipdop! I’m the Alpha Twin!!”

 

“Ugh, not this again.”

 

-_

 

Ending up going with Mabel’s idea, Mabel asked Tyrone if he could come tomorrow. She said he had agreed, and they set up their plan

 

~♡☆♡~

 

“I'm gonna get you for this, Mabel!” A soaked Dipper yelled after his sister as she ran away with extra water balloons cradled in her sweater.

 

She paused in her getaway, still cackling. “Oh, you think so, do you?” Picking up a balloon, she threw another one, aiming for his face. She escaped before she could see it land, but the resulting _thunk-splash!_ and yelp of displeasure told her enough to know she had hit her target.

 

She stopped when she felt she was far enough away to preen. “Ha!!! Take that, Dippingsauce! ALPHA TWIN, ALPHA TWIN!!”

 

A balloon hit her shoulder and she squeaked at the impact, nearly dropping her store of balloons. She turned to see Tyrone with a  self-satisfied grin across his face, holding a neon green balloon, which set off fire alarms in her head. “You think you can beat me, little lady?” he challenged, lifting his arm that was holding the balloon a little more threateningly.

 

Ignoring the little voice of paranoia (which had really begun to sound like Dipper), Mabel grinned,  arming herself with two of the last three balloons she had. “You can’t possibly try to keep up with me!” she joked.

 

Tyrone narrowed his eyes. “Really? You think so?” he said.

 

Then she felt herself get smacked in the middle of her back, soaking her sweater with hose-cold water. She gasped, and turned around to see Dipper looking back at her smugly. She could hear Tyrone’s badly-concealed laughter behind her.

 

“Take that!” he shouted, before sprinting to the porch of the Shack to get more ammunition.

 

“Still worthy for my challenge, Mabel?” Tyrone grinned goofily, throwing the neon balloon up and down in one hand.

 

Mabel was about to retort her own response but the words died in her throat when she realized why this _specific_ balloon appearance had been nagging her so much.

 

It was _THE_ water balloon.

 

Trying to regain a relaxed expression again, she put what she hoped to be a steady smile on her face. “You bet!” and she rushed toward him.

 

Her plan _had_ been to get the balloon out of his hands without breaking it and spilling the precious fluid inside. But, as she rushed toward him, Tyrone must have forgot about the balloon in his hand or was startled, because his grip loosened on it and it slipped out of his grip.

 

Mabel gasped and leapt forward, trying to grab the slippery sphere before it could hit the ground.

 

A terrifying second passed where it nearly slid past her fingers, before she reached another fumbling hand out and caught it, flat, in the palm of her hand. Panting from the adrenaline and sudden panic, (over a _water balloon!!_ She was beginning to think she was somehow absorbing Dipper’s stupid paranoia!) a little giggle escaped her throat. Pride and victory bloomed through the (dumb!) anxiety.

 

Holding it above her head, she whooped and jumped. “Ha, ha, ha!!” She pointed at Tyrone. “How's that for defeating your chal-!” She was cut off in the middle of her her sentence by a _pop_ and water showering down her arm and hair.

 

Stunned, she stood still for a few more moments, hair hanging in her face because of the water, hearing Dipper’s hooting laughter. She brought her hand down after a few seconds and looked back up to see who she had thought was Dipper laughing but was instead Tyrone. Huh. He sounded a lot like Dipper. She just noticed that.

 

“Woah, what happened?” she spun around to face Dipper - the actual Dipper, not Tyrone - and immediately felt a flush of guilt.

 

“Oh, by the way, we’re all out of balloons.”

 

Yeah. They really were.

 

-_

 

Dipper wasn't mad at her for the balloon being completely wasted - well, no, that was a lie. He was mad at her, but he easily forgave her when she explained in a rush what had happened. They had gone inside the Shack, and were sipping on (relatively) cool cans of Pitt Cola. They were both still wet from the catastrophic balloon fight.

 

“Well,” Dipper said, looking at his soda, hands cupped around the can. “I guess that’s it. I don’t have any other ideas for knowing he’s a demon.”

 

“Does it really matter, though, bro-bro?” Mabel asked. “He’s not that bad of a guy...and it doesn’t _seem_ like he has any bad plans for us.”

 

Dipper nodded reluctantly. “He does seem okay...I guess. And even if we do run into trouble…”

 

“We’re the Mystery Twins!!” Mabel finished his sentence enthusiastically, nudging him playfully. “Nothin’ we haven’t seen before!”

 

Laughing, Dipper adjusted his hat and grinned at her. “Yup.” he affirmed warmly.

 

Tyrone walked over to them from his spot at the malfunctioning snack machine. “Well, kiddos,” he greeted them again, popping open another can of soda. Dipper thought this was...what, his fourth can?? However many it was, Grunkle Stan was gonna need to get more. Mabel could probably convince him to, somehow.

 

“I think I’m gonna need to go soon, though this was fun!” he smiled, taking a swig of the soda. Dipper shuffled to face him a little clearer. He supposed he wasn’t bad. A little odd...actually, really odd, but that was Gravity Falls for you, so what was the difference, honestly.

 

“Awww!!” Mabel pouted. “Why do you even need to go?”

 

“Uhm…” Tyrone paused, looking nervous. “It-it’s kinda like a,” he tugged on his shirt. “It’s...a complicated job.”

 

Dipper narrowed his eyes. “...ooookay?” his suspicion-senses were ringing, but he had to push them aside because he had zero way to prove any of it now.

 

“But, uh, yeah!!” Tyrone rubbed the back of his neck. “Gotta go! Though make sure to get me next time you have a balloon fight like that!”

 

“We should have teams!” Mabel exclaimed.

 

“Uh, I don’t know, Mabes-”

 

“Yes! Me and Mabel, Dipper and that Wendy-girl.” Tyrone proclaimed, winking at Dipper conspiratorially. He felt himself grow red. How in the _hey_ had Tyrone found out he had a crush?? On Wendy???

 

“Yeah!!” Mabel cheered.

 

Tyrone’s eyes crinkled happily at the smaller girl, then reached his hand down to ruffle her still-damp hair.

 

A seemingly harmless gesture. The kind that you may not think about that much. Infinitesimal. Minute.

 

And thus, no one really thought about it that much.

 

Until Tyrone cried out in shock and recoiled almost immediately. Dipper got a split-second look at his hand and saw angry burns and blisters forming on the skin - or was it skin? Dipper remembered her saying the balloon bursted over her hair and soaking her with -!!

 

Dipper clenched his can of Pitt, staring at the floor just in front of Tyrone. Eyes wide, mouth ajar slightly in the revelation. His thoughts were literally what could be described as a keysmash.

 

This was it. He had proof.

  
  
  


But what to do with it?

 

Blinking, he snapped himself back into reality.

 

He looked up at the...demon?

 

And simply said, “You _are_ him.”

  


**- >☆< -**

 

“You are him.”

  


...Sh_ **t!**! **SH** _ **T!** He hadn’t meant for them to find out this early!!

 

H __ll, h_ e hadn’t even meant for them to find out at all!!

 

This wasn’t even the wo _rs_ t way they could have found out! He had even ha **d a** **n** ** _in_** _klin_ g of what they were planning! He _k_ ** _n̴e̴_** **w** th͜e̶ _y_ were _try_ ing to f **ind ou** t!!

 

He just clearly hadn’t anticipated **_thi_** _s o_ f all things. Anger at his own stupidity - he had underestimated **_hi̴m_** sel̷f̶͝ ͏f̧͟or **͢͞s** ** _ţ_** _a̢r͟’̨s̴_ **_s̛͠a͠҉ke̴_ **  - made him let out a small growl as he looked down at his hand cradled against his chest. Red blistering was covering his palm where he had brushed Mabel _[!_ _Mizar!_ _Not the same soul but also is!! Happiness, relief, is too far from_ _Mizar-beloved-onlymine_ _he had at his own territory]_ and was rather uncomfortable.

 

He winced as he shifted himself into a better position, and he heard _[pinetree-sapling-small-mebutnot kind, insistent,_ **_annoying_ ** _, bright, loyal, loving]_ Dipper say hesitantly, “Uh...you okay?”

 

[ **Al̷͝ç͟o̷͜r̴̕** -Dipper- Tyrone ] looked up through his tw _o, human_ eyes to see _[pinetree-sapling-small-mebutnot]_ Dipper looking nervous, as though he had lots of information racing through his mind ( _a small peek through his third eye would be all it took to confirm that hunch, but no, he was human now, be human)_.

 

[ **Al̷͝ç͟o̷͜r̴̕** -Dipper-Tyrone] grimaced and said, “Holy water, right? That stuff gives me burns like fire does to you. So, no, not really.”

 

“Oh. Uh…” he settled to staring at the floor again.

 

“But don’t worry!” [ **Al̷͝ç͟o̷͜r̴̕** -Dipper-Tyrone] assured. “This isn’t an actual form. Remember when we were in Stan’s head?”

 

_[pinetree-sapling]_ Dipper thought for a second, but [ **Al̷͝ç͟o̷͜r̴̕** -Dipper-Tyrone] sensed the spark of recognition/realization in his aura and his expression. He snapped with the one hand not holding the soda. “...Yeah, I guess?”

 

“Yeah…” [ **Al̷͝ç͟o̷͜r̴̕** -Dipper-Tyrone] smiled, nodding his head. “But anyways, kiddos, I still gotta get to that thing I was talking about, because although I don’t have a human job, I do have a reason for why I am here-”

 

“Wait, wait wait,” _[pinetree-sapling]_ Dipper walked forward, curiosity ruling out his _[confusion, want for answers, need answers now]_ that  [ **Al̷͝ç͟o̷͜r̴̕** -Dipper- Tyrone] smelt on his aura. “You can’t just-!”   
  
“Don’t worry, kid!”  [ **Al̷͝ç͟o̷͜r̴̕** -Dipper- Tyrone] waved at them, grinning cheekily, preparing to _blip_ into the mindscape. “You’ll get answers soon enough!”

 

And with that, he _blipped_ into his home-grounds, still grinning about the expression of _[pinetree-sapling]_ Dipper, and though she hadn’t talked much _(for once!)_ , _[!_ _Mizar-beloved-butnot_ _]_ Mabel had radiated clear and bright feelings and emotions through her aura [ _awe, worry, confusion, wrong-about-one-thing-_ _sorry-Dipper (whomilovegreatlytogetherforever)_ _!proud, success!!(inaroundaboutway)]_ which made him feel like this ‘reveal’ or whatever may not be too bad. He hadn’t delved too deep into the twins’ thoughts either, so he was still keeping his promise! And, for a plus, no one else really figured him out yet!! So he could still parade around as a human!

 

Shaking off said human disguise, [ **Al̷͝ç͟o̷͜r̴̕** -Dipper- Tyrone ] settled on b _ei_ _n_ **g** **Ȁ̷̺͉͕͑̍͡l̢̞̲̜̼̯̜ͪͥ̿ͩ͗ͮͨ** **c͖̤͙̺̜̟̔̓̓͒̐͋̀͜** **o̹̠͎̗͍̼̝̎ͥͪͨ̾̾͡r̵̙̹̆ͦ͑̌͞**.  Wings the color that were more the ab **sence of i** t rose behind him and spiraled out, and he let his extra power leak out and swirl itself into inky darkness that flew and floated around the demon. Scleras bled black and pupils gold and animal-like. His shirt and slacks shifted into a much more formal wear, and he heard - _sensed_ the pocket-dimension-containing-top-hat pop back above his head again.

 

He had left behind the physical dimension, and so he had left behind physical scarring. His hand that had been burned was now only glowing a faint gold. Completely let loose and comfortable, he grinned his sharp, inhuman teeth and brought in his presence a little bit, trying to make himself a little less showy.

 

Besides, looks couldn’t get in the way.

 

He had a demon to stalk.

 

_ - _

 

Meanwhile, back in the Shack, both twins were staring in shock at the place the demon just left from.

 

Dipper was the first to snap out of it. “...I’m gonna go stare at the ceiling for a couple of hours.”

 

“...Think I might join you there, bro-bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY that was it! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!! THEY KEEP ME WRITING!!!
> 
> \- this is not the end for the series!! one shots and such for episode rewrites will be seen for a little, and if a lot of people ask(politelyplease!!) for the same episode there will be more of a chance for me writing it. But as seen here, ive got a sh_t updating schedule, so just remember.  
> \- sorry if Alcor's pov was hard to track and/or read!! It was the first time i had written anything in his pov so i totally pulled out all my headcanons and concepts i could to write it. If you aren't that fond of how i write it, no need to worry, most of the things i have planned won't be in the pov of him. (its ridiculously fun to write his demonic side like this GO HAVE FUN AND TRY IT, I DARE YOU)
> 
> its like 1 am and i am cramping up so im gonna go. ill probably come back and edit this later so if theres any mistakes go ahead and point them out for me later. Have a nice rest of your day, and again, thank you for the support, it means a lot!!


End file.
